caly_swiat_i_nie_tylkofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wszechświat
Wszechświat – wszystko, co fizycznie istnieje: cała przestrzeń, czas, wszystkie formy materii i energii oraz prawa fizyki, i stałe fizyczne określające ich zachowanie. Słowo „wszechświat” może być też używane w innych kontekstach jako synonim słów "kosmos" (w rozumieniu filozofii), „świat” czy "natura". W naukach ścisłych słowa „wszechświat” i „kosmos” są równoważne. Według powszechnie przyjętych teorii potwierdzonych przez różne dane obserwacyjne wiek wszechświata wynosi 13,82 miliardów lat. Średnica widzialnego wszechświata to około 92 miliardy lat światlnych, czyli 8,8×1026 metrów. Zgodnie ze współczesną wiedzą Wszechświat powstał z osobliwości (punktu, w którym była skupiona cała jego materia i energia) w Wielkim Wybuchu. Od tego momentu Wszechświat powiększył się do obecnej postaci, prawdopodobnie przechodząc przez krótki okres kosmologicznej inflacji, która spowodowała, że jego gęstość jest równa gęstości krytycznej. Wielki Wybuch i ekspansja Wszechświata zostały potwierdzone przez różne niezależne obserwacje. Odkryto także, że ekspansja Wszechświata przyspiesza, oraz że większość materii i energii Wszechświata ma całkowicie inną postać niż to, co bezpośrednio obserwujemy (patrz: ciemna materia i ciemna energia). Według współczesnej wiedzy prawa fizyki i stałe fizyczne decydujące o ewolucji Wszechświata nie zmieniały się przez cały czas jego istnienia. Dominującą siłą na odległościach kosmologicznych jest grawitacja. Pozostałe siły: elektromagnetyzm, oddziaływanie silne i oddziaływanie słabe mają dominujące znaczenie w małych odległościach. Wszechświat ma trzy obserwowalne wymiary przestrzenne i jeden czasowy, choć niewykluczone, że ma więcej wymiarów zwiniętych do mikroskopijnych wielkości. Czasoprzestrzeń jest gładką i spójną rozmaitością, a jej średnia krzywizna jest bardzo mała, co oznacza, że w dużej skali jej geometria jest w przybliżeniu euklidesowa. Z powyższej definicji Wszechświata wynika, że nic nie może istnieć poza nim. Istnieją jednak alternatywne definicje, dopuszczające że nasz „wszechświat” jest jednym z wielu „wszechświatów”, których zbiór określa się jako wieloświat. Przykładowo teoria chaotycznej inflacji dopuszcza istnienie nieskończenie wielu wszechświatów różniących się obowiązującymi w nich stałymi fizycznymi. Wieloświatowa interpretacja mechaniki kwanotej mówi natomiast, że każdy pomiar kwantowego układu w superpozycji powoduje powstanie osobnego wszechświata dla każdego wyniku pomiaru. Ponieważ z definicji takie wszechświaty są rozłączne z naszym, tych spekulacji nie da się przetestować eksperymentalnie. Struktura, wielkość, i zawartość wszechświata Współczesna wiedza kosmologiczna nie pozwala jednoznacznie określić wielkości całego Wszechświata, nie jest także znany kształt Wszechświata. Według współczesnych teorii Wszechświat może być płaski lub zakrzywiony. Większość naukowców przyjmuje, że Wszechświat jest płaski, ale na ten temat istnieje wiele różnorakich teorii. Nieznane są także rozmiary Wszechświata, możliwe, że są nieskończone. Badacze podają dolne ograniczenie wynikające z ekstrapolacji oddalania się od najdalszych obserwowanych obiektów. Wynika z niego, że widzialny Wszechświat ma średnicę około 93 miliardów lat świetlnych. W skalach powyżej 300 milionów lat świetlnych obserwowalna materia jest rozłożona równomiernie w przestrzeni. W mniejszych skalach materia skupiona jest w hierarchiczną strukturę: atomy formują gwiazdy, gwiazdy skupiają się w galaktyki, galaktyki skupiają się w gromady i supergromady, a supergromady układają się w włókna rozdzielone pustakami. Obserwowalna materia jest również rozłożona izotropowo, co oznacza, że w każdym kierunku jest jej mniej więcej taka sama ilość. Wszechświat wypełnia dodatkowo bardzo równomierne mikrofalowe promieniowanie odpowiadające równowadze termicznej ciała doskonale czarnego o temperaturze 2,7249–2,7252 K. Obecna średnia gęstość Wszechświata wynosi około 9,9×10−30 gramów na centymetr sześcienny. Energia we Wszechświecie istnieje w większości w postaci ciemnej energii (68,3%) i hipotetycznej ciemnej materii (26,8%). Jedynie 4,9% to materia barionowa, którą jesteśmy w stanie bezpośrednio obserwować. Gęstość atomów we Wszechświecie wynosi średnio jeden atom wodoru na cztery metry sześcienne. Właściwości ciemnej materii i ciemnej energii są w dużym stopniu nieznane. Wiadomo że ciemna materia oddziałuje grawitacyjnie tak jak zwykła materia, spowalniając ekspansję Wszechświata, natomiast ciemna energia przyspiesza tę ekspansję. Najdokładniejsze obecnie oszacowanie wieku Wszechświata opiera się na obserwacji promieniowania tła przez sondę WMAP i Planck. Według tych obserwacji Wszechświat ma 13,82 miliarda lat. Wcześniejsze pomiary, oparte na soczewkowaniu grawitacyjnym dają zgodne wyniki 13,75 ± 0,17 mld lat. Historyczne modele wszechświata W historii ludzkości powstało wiele hipotez na temat tego, jak wygląda i jak powstał Wszechświat. Większość z nich oparta jest na opisywaniu aktów stworzenia dokonanych przez różne bóstwa. Z upływem czasu rozwój technik obserwacyjnych i teorii fizycznych pozwolił na stworzenie dokładniejszych modeli wszechświata i weryfikowania hipotez dotyczących jego wieku i wielkości. Współczesne modele opierają się głównie na ogólnej teorii względoności, która umożliwia ilościowe przewidywania dotyczące początków, kształtu i dalszej ewolucji Wszechświata jako całości. Obecnie brak teorii opisujących własności ciemnej materii i ciemnej energii uniemożliwia stworzenie spójnego modelu weryfikowalnego eksperymentalnie. 'Modele filozoficzne' Najstarsze znane filozoficzne modele wszechświata można znaleźć w Wedach, napisanych w 2 tysiącleciu p.n.e. Opisują one mitologię hinduską, w której wszechświat stwarza Mahawisznu, następnie Brahama tworzy w nim Brachmandę – „kosmiczne Jajo”, które przechodzi poprzez cykle powstania, zniszczenia i odrodzenia, zwane Klapami. Występuje tam też teoria pięciu żywiołów tworzących wszechświat: Waju (powietrze), Ap (woda), Agni (ogień), Prythiwi (ziemia) i Akaśa (eter). W VI wieku p.n.e. indyjski filozof Kanada opracował teorię atomizmu i twierdził, że światło i ciepło są przejawami tej samej substancji. Koncepcja ta przeniknęła później do starożytnej Grecji i została rozwinięta przez Leucypa, Empedoklesa i Demokryta. W Europie pierwsze znane modele wszechświata pochodzą od filozofów przedsokratejskich. Zauważyli oni, że to, co widzimy, może być mylące, w szczególności że materia może zmieniać swoją formę (np. lód w wodę, woda w parę). Pojawiły się koncepcje mówiące, że wszystkie istniejące substancje są formami jednej, pierwotnej, arché: u Talesa była to woda, u Anaksymesa powietrze, u Herakilta ogień, u Pitagorasa były to liczby, a u Anaksymandera chaotyczna substancja, którą nazwał apeironem. W odróżnieniu do starożytnych filozofów, którzy uważali wszechświat za istniejący wiecznie i nieposiadający początku, filozofowie średniowieczni uznawali, że miał on swój początek. Było to zainspirowane podstawami religii abrahamowych: judaizmu, chsześcijaństwa i islamu – stworzeniem świata przez Boga. Opierając się na niemożliwości istnienia aktualnej nieskośczoności, żydowski filozof Saadja ben losef oraz arabscy filozofowie Al-Kindi i Al-Ghazali dowodzili, że wszechświat istniejący bez początku jest logicznie niemożliwy. Argumenty te zostały później przejęte przez chrześcijańskich filozofów i teologów. 'Modele astronomiczne' Astronomiczne modele Wszechświata powstały równocześnie z początkami astronomii w starożytnym Sumerze. Pierwsze modele zakładały, że świat składa się z płaskiej ziemi unoszącej się na oceanie. Model ten był uznawany potem przez wczesnych greckich filozofów, np. Amaksymandera i Hekatajosa. Późniejsi greccy filozofowie, obserwując ruch ciał niebiaskich, budowali modele w większym stopniu oparte na faktach obserwacyjnych. Najstarszy znany taki model zaproponował Eduksos z Knindos. W tym modelu przestrzeń i czas są nieskończone, Ziemia jest sferyczna i spoczywa w centrum Wszechświata, a pozostałą materię ograniczono do koncentrycznych sfer obracających się wokół niej. Model ten został rozwinięty przez Arystolesa, a później bardzo uściślony przez Ptolmeusza. Odniósł on wielki sukces dzięki dużej precyzji przewidywań, możliwej z matematycznego powodu: dowolną funkcję (jak np. położenie planety) można przedstawić za pomocą sumy orbit (patrz szereg fouriara). Model geocentryczny nie był jedynym uznawanym przez Greków. Według relacji Archimedesa, model heliocentryczny jako pierwszy zaproponował Arystrach z samos. W jego modelu gwiazdy były umieszczone na sferze ze Słońcem w środku. Nie zdobył on jednak szerokiego poparcia, między innymi z powodu pozornej sprzeczności z niezaobserwowaniem paralaksy gwiazd (w rzeczywistości powodowanej przez znacznie większą, niż wtedy zakładano, odległość do gwiazd). Jedynym znanym astronomem, który w tamtych czasach poparł model Arystarcha, był Selukos z Seleucji. W czasach średniowiecznych podobny model był proponowany w Indiach przez Aryabathę, a w krajach arabskich przez Albumasara i Al-Sijzjego. Mikołaj Kopernik był pierwszym, który użył modelu heliocentrycznego do opracowania prostszego sposobu wyliczania położenia planet, co spowodowało stopniowe zaakceptowanie tego modelu w cywilizacji zachodniej. Model Kopernika zakładał, że Ziemia obraca się wokół własnej osi, co pozwoliło z czasem odejść od pojęcia sfer niebieskich. Thomas Digges wprowadził do tego modelu poprawkę, stwierdzając, że gwiazdy są rozmieszczone równomiernie w przestrzeni. Giordano Bruno rozwinął dalej tę ideę przyjmując, że przestrzeń jest nieskończona i zawiera nieskończenie wiele gwiazd, wokół których krążą planety podobne do Ziemi. Koncepcja ta została później zaakceptowana przez naukowców takich, jak Isaac Netwon i Christiaan Huygens, choć prowadziła do kilku paradoksów. Po pierwsze, zakładała, że gwiazdy o skończonej wielkości świecą przez nieskończony czas, co oznacza, że produkują nieskończenie wiele energii. Po drugie, jak zauważył Edmund Halley i niezależnie Jean-Philippe de Cheseaux, w nieskończonym Wszechświecie nocne niebo powinno świecić blaskiem równie jasnym jak powierzchnia Słońca (jest to dzisiaj znane jako paradoks Olbersa). Po trzecie, jak zauważył Newton, nieskończona ilość materii w takiej przestrzeni przyciągałaby się grawitacyjnie z nieskończoną siłą, co powinno spowodować jej natychmiastowe zapadnięcie się. Paradoksy te zostały ostatecznie rozwiązane przez ogólną teorię względności Alberta Einsteina oraz uznanie rozszerzania się Wszechświata. Wszystkie współczesne modele wszechświata buduje się w oparciu o tę teorię. Współczesne modele wszechświata Spośród czterech oddziaływań podstawowych, grawitacja jest uznawana za jedyną, która odgrywa istotną rolę na odległościach astronomicznych. Ponieważ każda masa przyciąga grawitacyjnie inne masy, oddziaływanie to kumuluje się dla dużych obiektów. W oddziaływaniu elektromagnetycznym taki efekt nie następuje, gdyż różnoimienne ładunki łatwo łączą się w neutralnie elektrycznie obiekty i z tego powodu duże obiekty nigdy nie posiadają istotnego sumarycznego ładunku. Pozostałe dwa oddziaływania, silne i słabe, mają tak mały zasięg, że odgrywają istotną rolę wyłącznie na odległościach subatomowych. 'Ogólna teoria względności' Ponieważ grawitacja odgrywa kluczową rolę w kształtowaniu Wszechświata, dokładne określenie jego przeszłości i przyszłości wymaga dokładnej teorii ją opisującej. Najlepszą obecnie znaną nam teorią grawitacji jest ogólna teoria względności. Do tej pory wszelkie przeprowadzone doświadczenia i obserwacje zgadzają się z jej przewidywaniami. Ponieważ jednak mamy bardzo niewielkie możliwości przeprowadzania eksperymentów na kosmologicznych odległościach, istnieje możliwość, że nie jest ona w takich warunkach poprawna. Dotychczas jednak nie istnieją żadne przesłanki do zastąpienia jej inną teorią. Ogólna teoria względności udostępnia zestaw nieliniowych równań równiczkowych cząstkowych dla tensora metrycznego czasoprzestrzeni (są to równania Einsteina). Parametrami tych równań jest rozłożenie masy i energii oraz pędu we Wszechświecie, a ich rozwiązaniem, kształt wszechświata. Ponieważ nie możemy obserwacyjnie wyznaczyć tych wielkości dla odległych rejonów Wszechświata, modele kosmologiczne tworzy się w oparciu o zasadę kosmologiczną, mówiącą, że w dużych skalach Wszechświat jest jednorodny i izotropowy. Zakłada się zatem, że grawitacyjny efekt materii rozmieszczonej we Wszechświecie jest identyczny do wywoływanego przez pył o tej samej średniej gęstości, rozsiany równomiernie w przestrzeni. Założenie to pozwala łatwo rozwiązać równania Einsteina i przewidywać przeszłość i przyszłość Wszechświata w kosmologicznych skalach czasowych. Równania Einsteina zawierają stałą kosmologiczną (Λ''), określającą gęstość energii pustej przestrzeni. W zależności od znaku, stała kosmologiczna może albo spowalniać (gdy jest ujemna) lub przyspieszać (gdy jest dodatnia) rozszerzanie się Wszechświata. Mimo że wielu fizyków, z Einsteinem na czele, zakładało, że ''Λ ma wartość zerową, ostatnie obserwacje supernowych typu Ia sugerują, że ekspansja Wszechświata rzeczywiście przyspiesza. Istnieje obecnie kilka możliwych wytłumaczeń tego zjawiska, jednym z nich jest dodatnia wartość Λ. 'Wielki wybuch' Ogólna teoria względności pozwala na stworzenie wielu możliwych modeli wszechświata. Spośród nich za obowiązujący uważa się ten, który najlepiej odpowiada danym obserwacyjnym. Obecnie najistotniejsze te dane to: korelacja między odległością i przesunięciem ku czerwieni odległych galaktyk, jednakowy stosunek ilości wodoru do helu we wszystkich obszarach Wszechświata oraz izotropowość mikrofalowego promieniowania tła. Pierwsza obserwacja jest wyjaśniana przez rozszerzanie się przestrzeni. Według teorii względności, w miarę rozszerzania wszechświata, długość fali każdego fotonu powoli się zwiększa, co zmniejsza jednocześnie jego energię. Tym samym im dłużej dany foton istnieje, tym bardziej jest przesunięty ku czerwieni. Stosunek ilości pierwiastków jest wyjaśniany przez model pierwotnej nukleosyntezy. W miarę rozszerzania się wszechświata energia promieniowania maleje szybciej niż energia materii. Można z tego wnioskować że choć obecnie większość energii ma postać materii, w przeszłości większość była w postaci promieniowania. Rozszerzanie powodowało spadek temperatury tego promieniowania, aż w którymś momencie cząstki elementarne mogły zacząć się łączyć w coraz większe struktury. W początkowym okresie dominacji materii powstały protony i neutrony, które następnie łączyły się w jądra atomowe. Materia Wszechświata była wtedy głównie w postaci gorącej, gęstej plazmy, złożonej z elektronów, neutrin i jąder atomowych. Reakcje jądrowe w tej plazmie doprowadziły do obecnie obserwowanej ilości lekkich pierwiastków: wodoru, deuteru i helu. Po wystarczającym ostygnięciu, elektrony i jądra połączyły się w atomy, co sprawiło, że Wszechświat stał się przezroczysty dla światła. Ten moment był źródłem promieniowania tła obserwowanego dzisiaj. Model ten nie wyjaśnia dlaczego promieniowanie tła ma niemal identyczną temperaturę we wszystkich obszarach nieba, skoro dociera do nas z miejsc, które nigdy nie miały ze sobą styczności (patrz problem horyzontu). Postuluje się, że przyczyną jest inflacja kosmologiczna, która nastąpiła w ciągu pierwszych 10−35 s istnienia Wszechświata i powiększyła jego objętość co najmniej 1026 razy. Współcześnie nie jest jednak znany proces fizyczny, który mógłby takie zjawisko wywołać. Wieloświat Obserwacje Wszechświata nie mogą wykluczyć, że to co obserwujemy jest jedynie jednym z wielu rozłącznych wszechświatów, wspólnie tworzących wieloświat. Wtedy słowo „wszechświat” nie będzie oznaczać wszystkiego co istnieje, a jedynie wszystko co jesteśmy w stanie zaobserwować. Z tej definicji wynika, że nie istnieje sposób na jakiekolwiek oddziaływanie z innym wszechświatem. Gdyby taka możliwość istniała, ten inny wszechświat stanowiłby faktycznie część naszego. Dlatego choć w fantastyce naukowej spotyka się podróże między równoległymi wszechświatami, formalnie nie powinno się w takiej sytuacji używać słowa „wszechświat”. Pojęcie równoległego wszechświata zakłada, że jest on fizyczny w tym sensie, że posiada swoją własną czasoprzestrzeń, swoją materię i energię oraz własny zbiór praw fizyki. Dlatego taką koncepcję należy odróżnić od metafizycznego pojęcia innych poziomów egzystencji, które nie są uważane za fizyczne. Współczesna nauka podaje przynajmniej dwie możliwości, w jakich może powstać wiele wszechświatów. Pierwsza to rozłączenie czasoprzestrzeni, powodujące, że żadna postać materii ani energii nie może przedostać się z jednego obszaru do drugiego. Przykładowo niektóre teorie łączące inflację kosmologiczną z teorią strun dopuszczają takie zjawiska. Druga możliwość wynika z wieloświatowej interpretacji mechaniki kwantowej. W tej interpretacji każdy kwantowy pomiar powoduje, że wszechświat dzieli się na tyle wersji, ile jest możliwych wyników takiego pomiaru. Ten motyw jest często wykorzystywany w fantastyce naukowej. Obie te możliwości są jednak całkowicie spekulatywne i są uznawane raczej za nienaukowe. Fakt, że równoległe wszechświaty nie mogą w żaden sposób wpływać na nasz, oznacza w szczególności, że nie da się ich istnienia przetestować eksperymentalnie, co oznacza, że teoria o ich istnieniu nie spełnia warunku weryfikowalności. Wszechświat w kulturze Wiele kultur stworzyło własne mity dotyczące powstawania wszechświata. Większość tych mitów można zaliczyć do kilku kategorii. Pierwsza obejmuje mity, w których wszechświat wykluwa się z jaja: motyw ten pojawia się w fińskim poemacie Klalevala, chińskiej historii o Pangu czy hinduskiej Brachmandapurana. Druga grupa to mity, w których wszechświat jest samostwarzającym się bóstwem, jego fragmentem bądź emanacją, jak w buddyjskeij koncepcji Adi-buddy, starogreckiej historii Gai, azteckiej Coatlicue czy staroegipskim Atum. W kolejnej grupie mitów wszechświat powstaje z ciała martwego bóstwa, np. Tiamat w mitologii sumeryjskiej czy Ymira w mitologii nordyckiej. Wedle innych mitów wszechświat został powołany do istnienia przez akt kreacji, np. przez staroegipskiego boga Ptaha bądź biblijnego Jahwe. Ostatnia grupa to mity, w których istnienie wszechświata nie wynika ze świadomego aktu woli, a jest jedynie konsekwencją fundamentalnych praw, jak w hinduskiej koncepcji brahmana czy yin i yang w taoiźmie. Jedną z najstarszych kultur, która nie tylko nazwała widzialne gwiazdy, ale także powiązała z nimi liczne mity i legendy w ramach tzw. czasu snu są australijscy Aborygeni. Linki zewnętrzne *Wszechświat – interaktywna podróż w skali makro i mikro *Atlas Wszechświata *Age of the Universe *[http://www.pbs.org/wnet/hawking/html/home.html Stephen Hawking’s Universe] *Cosmology FAQ *Illustration comparing the sizes of the planets, the sun, and other stars *Logarithmic Maps of the Universe *My So-Called Universe *The Dark Side and the Bright Side of the Universe *Universe – Space Information Centre *Exploring the Universe Cytaty Celem życia jest - odbić w w swojej małej jednostkowej duszy odbić jak najwięcej kosmosu. Cóż mi z tego, że wszechświat jest wieczny, gdyż ja sam kiedyś muszę umrzeć na wieki. Definicja modlitwy: „... prosić o anulowanie praw wszechświata na rzecz jednego petenta, przyznającego, iż jest tego niegodny.” Gdyby wieża Eiffla wyobrażała wiek Wszechświata, warstwa farby na najwyższej gałce na jej szczycie odpowiadałaby udziałowi człowieka; i każdy by wiedział, że po to zbudowano wieżę, żeby na niej znalazła się ta farba. Jest to nieskończona kula, której środek jest wszędzie, powierzchnia nigdzie. Jest tragedią ludzkości, że rozwiązuje ona problemy kosmosu, zanim jeszcze rozwiązała problemy ziemskie. Jeżeli znasz Miłość, poznałeś także Duszę Wszechświata, która jest Miłością. Kiedy czegoś gorąco pragniesz, to cały Wszechświat działa potajemnie, by udało ci się to osiągnąć. Kiedy ktoś umiera, unicestwieniu ulega jedna cząstka kosmosu. Wszystko co czuł, czego doświadczył, co poznał, znika wraz z jego odejściem, tak jak znikają łzy na deszczu. Kocham cię, bo cały Wszechświat sprzyjał mi w tym, bym mógł dotrzeć do Ciebie. Kosmos bezsenności jest wielowarstwowy i literacki. Kościół nie chce niczego udawać, chce wykonywać pracę. Uważa on ten świat i wszystko, co w nim jest, za czystą ułudę, za proch i popiół w porównaniu z wartością jednej tylko duszy. Utrzymuje on, że jeżeli nie może w sposób sobie właściwy, przysparzać dobra duszom, próżne są wszelkie jego działania... Uważa, że działanie tego świata i działanie duszy są po prostu niewspółmierne, że każde z nich ma właściwą sobie sferę; Kościół pragnąłby raczej zbawić duszę jednego jedynego dzikiego bandyty z Kalabrii czy skomlącego żebraka z Palermo niż zbudować sto linii kolei żelaznej wzdłuż i wszerz Włoch albo przeprowadzić reformę sanitarną z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami w każdym mieście Sycylii, chyba że te wszystkie dzieła na skalę narodową zmierzają do jakiegoś dobra poza nimi. Moje doznania mają naturę religijną w tym sensie, iż jestem świadomy, że umysł ludzki jest zbyt ograniczony, by głębiej wniknąć w harmonię Wszechświata, którą nazywamy „prawami natury”. Moje doznania mają naturę religijną w tym sensie, iż jestem świadomy, że umysł ludzki jest zbyt ograniczony, by głębiej wniknąć w harmonię Wszechświata, którą nazywamy „prawami natury”. Może przyszłe wieki dadzą sobie radę z przerzuceniem solidnego mostu nad przepaścią pomiędzy prywatnym kosmosem każdego, a ogólnym kosmosem dla wszystkich. Mówić o przypadku w odniesieniu do świata, który ukazuje tak bardzo złożoną organizację elementów i zadziwiającą celowość życia, oznacza rezygnację z próby wytłumaczenia świata, który jawi się naszym oczom w rezultacie jest to jednoznaczne z chęcią uznania skutków bez przyczyny. Jest to abdykacja ludzkiego rozumu, który w ten sposób zaniechał myślenia, próby rozwiązania swoich problemów. Nie możemy zapominać, że jesteśmy dziećmi kosmosu. Kategoria:Kosmologia